Turner D. Daian
(female) (male) | Funi eva = (female) (male) | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 25 | bounty = 450,000,000 (female-form only) | status = Alive | birth = February 27th | height = 5'8" | dfbackcolor = 8F00FF | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Horu Horu no Mi | dfename = Horm-Horm Fruit | dfmeaning = "Hormones" | dftype = Paramecia }} Turner D. Daian (ターンあー・D・ダイアン, Tānā D. Daian) is a former Vice-Admiral of the Marines, turned Pirate after becoming disillusioned with the Marines and the World Government. She ate the Horu Horu no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows her to manipulate hormones, making her a Hormone Controlling Human (ホルモン自在人間 Horumon Jizai Ningen). Her bounty — currently 450,000,000 — applies only to her female form, which is feared by the epithet The Woman That Cuts Down 10,000 People (万人殺し女, Manhitogoroshi On'na lit. Ten Thousand Man Slayer Woman). To those who know Daian's original face, she is known as Daian of Both Scales (両天秤のダイアン, Ryōtenbin no Daian) for her gender-crossing abilities. Appearance Daian bears the appearance of a beautiful young woman with long black hair, dark blue eyes, and a well-endowed, feminine figure. Her hair is worn in a "hime-cut" style. Daian's attire is influenced by her time in the Marines, and consists of an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shir. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. Daian also wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. As a male, Daian's appearance does not differ as drastically from his female form as it should. He possesses a slim, toned body in this form, with his hair typically tied in a ponytail. His face is, fittingly, less full, and his eyes are narrower. In both male and female form, Daian has been seen wearing various kimono; these come from her homeland, Wano Country. Personality History Daian was born in the Wano Country, to a man named Turner D. Alexander, who had married a local woman named Tanaka Mayura. His father was initially a merchant who traveled by ship, the man had arrived in Wano while intending to reach a separate island entirely. In spite of Wano's policies, Alexander's knowledge and goods were seen as valuable to the local shōgun, who offered the man not only a position as his adviser, but also the privilege and honour of becoming a samurai. Daian was born to Mayura and Alexander not long after the two had become wed. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki As a former Vice-Admiral of the Marines, Daian was made to go through the training that allowed one to utilise the Rokushiki martial arts discipline. While the idea is to master the Rokushiki to the point that one becomes proficient in each and every art as if it were second nature, Daian was more adept that the skills that lack any amount of finesse; Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, and Soru, all of which are a display of force in some fashion. She does possess the ability to utilise the other two, but her skill is negligible to the point that she foregoes them, favoring the first four styles, and Haki. Geppo Shigan Soru Rankyaku Swordmanship Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気, '' Kenbunshoku no Haki''; lit. Ambition of the Colour of Observation): Kenbunshoku Haki was the first of the three Haki-types that Daian unlocked, achieving the ability while very young, under training in Wano. Due to how long Daian has possessed this colour of Haki, she is exceedingly proficient with it, allowing her to utilise Kenbunshoku on an almost unconscious-level. The basic abilities of Kenbunshoku remain the same: Daian is able to sense the presence of others through this Haki, and those who possess stronger Haki (and thus a stronger presence) are able to felt more vividly in her mind. Daian, however, has gained a handle on the more advanced capabilities of Kenbunshoku: her level of usage gives her a certain insight into the opponent's mind, being able to predict their own moves, typically at the exact moment that the brain has fully formulated the thought. This gives her an incredible edge in combat, as she can predict an opponent and completely react before they've fully finished executing their movement or technique; it almost gives the impression of incredible reaction-time based on nothing but instinct. Daian's usage stretches even further into emotional detection, as she can empathise with the emotions of others she feels through Kenbunshoku, yet it also makes it even easier to read an opponent based on their own emotions. Empathy also makes Daian an incredible judge of character; due to the fact that she is almost constantly employing Kenbunshoku on some level, it is harder to pull the wool over Daian's eyes than it would be for other individuals. Even in the Marines, her presence created situations where her subordinates — an even superiors in some instances — could not hold secrets from her. The empathy ability she developed through Kenbunshoku was another contributing factor to her eventual betrayal from the Marines and severing ties to the World Government; the highest officials had hearts blacker than anything she could stand. Perfect Vision The Perfect Vision (完全掌握 (パーフェクトヴィジョン), Kanzen Shouaku; lit. Perfect Grasping) is the name of the skill subset that Daian developed through the Kenbunshoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki Busōshoku Haki (武装色の覇気, Busōshoku no Haki; lit. Ambition of the Colour of Armaments): Busōshoku Haki was the form of Haki that Daian trained and polished during her training in the Marines. Haōshoku Haki Haōshoku Haki (覇王色の覇気, Haōshoku no Haki; lit. Ambition of the Colour of the Conquering King): The rarest form of Haki, this is a type of Haki possessed only by one in a million people. It is Daian's latest acquisition in terms of Haki, as she obtained the other types of Haki during her time as a Vice-Admiral. She only unlocked Haōshoku Haki when she defected from the Marines in a moment of desperation. It is fitting to note that, as no known Marine has ever possessed Haōshoku Haki, it was only when Daian turned her back on the Marines and World Government that she gained the "qualities of a king". Weapon Nidai Kitetsu (二代鬼徹, Second Generation Demon-Splitter): Trivia *Daian shares her birthday with User:LastationLover5000. *Daian's name is a corruption of LastationLover5000's own name. *LastationLover5000's favorite fruit is the Horu Horu no Mi, and it is reflected here in their main character, who utilises said fruit. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Will of D. Category:Male